


Phone Call

by thechibidude



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechibidude/pseuds/thechibidude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ZackxAerith drabble set after Zack's arrival in Nibelheim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified."

When he’d first asked her the question, she’d laughed it off as a joke. She knew his type, she thought. Just another playboy throwing his looks around, hoping to get some. But he was so funny and forward that she decided to go along with him.

The young woman tilted her head back, staring up at the plate as she leaned against the fence. The fence surrounding the same park where they’d had their first “date”.

She’d thought they had something. He bought the hair-bow, her treasure. She’d given her thanks with the same earnestness he’d shown her. And little by little, the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her started to change. His sweetness, his smile. They were real.

She was so lost in thought that the sudden shrieks of children almost made her drop her phone. As usual, they were playing SOLDIER, chasing each other around the swing set, hiding under the slide. Tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear with hands that trembled slightly, she pressed a button, calling the number she had on speed dial. All her worries and fears massed against her as the dial tone played. He could have found someone else, he could have grown bored with her, he could be gone for years, he could be injured, he could never come back...

“Aerith?!” 

She could hear his whole being light up, picture his smile, his lively blue eyes as clearly as if he was standing in front of her. Just like the end of their first day together, the tentative question pressed upon her: "Will I see you again?" Taking a deep breath, she let the words she needed to say pass her rose-pink lips:

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified."


End file.
